


【贺红】障碍

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 情感障碍, 清水, 虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: 出了车祸后的莫关山有了情感障碍，贺天很难受痛苦，写的有点乱
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【贺红】障碍

一年前出车祸，当时医生给莫关山诊断为情感障碍，关于情感部分彻底地给撞碎了，一地稀碎，人都不是那个人了。

兰花仍是那样的翠绿，生气勃勃的，莫关山憔悴着神情轻抚着叶子，眉宇之间习惯性地紧蹙，形成一道深深的痕迹，玻璃窗折射出他的面容，很忧愁的表情，可莫关山隐隐约约知道，自己内心没有任何的波澜，如一池死水，静静地沉浸着，荡不出一丝的涟漪。

这个两厅两室的房子是那个叫贺天的人送给他的，他觉得很奇怪，送他房子的时候表情笑得比哭还难看，强把钥匙塞到他手里，嘴里一直说着：“没什么，这是我给你的惊喜，你以前说要跟着我一起住，那时忙没答应你，现在我买了套房子咱俩一起住，我可以照顾你，你以后别乱跑了，你知道你前几天对着别人说那些乱七八糟的话吗，幸亏我看见了，不然你现在还能好好的站在这里说话？乖宝宝好好呆在家里，不要让我担心了。”说着说着，他慢了下来，嘴里嗫嚅了几下，“你这个小混蛋，怎么就变成这样了呢……”

莫关山听着云里雾里，只觉着收人家的东西不好，想还回去，可听到贺天最后说一半的话，手愣在半空中，他看见他眼前的这个男人哭了，哭得那么的凄惨，肩膀抖动着，里面有着浓浓的懊悔和自责，莫关山脑子里分析不出这个男人因什么而哭。连这种悲伤的气氛他都感受不到，可在阴郁的天显得更加的哀伤了，在这个暖春中也消除不了的悲凉，却永远的袭在了贺天这个男人的心里。

莫关山恍惚想起，以前的事他其实都能记住个大概，就是细想起来要头晕，久而久之他也懒得去想了，免得遭罪。贺天搬来照顾他，但他手脚也没问题，好胳膊好腿的，不用贺天照顾，可这个高大的男人总说：我愿意，我乐意做。

莫关山点点头，他不知道什么叫反驳，他看着电视里的男女主角为爱缠绵，哭泣，争吵，生气，一脸的茫然。貌似以前和贺天也有过这种情形，记得贺天气鼓鼓的脸，警告着莫关山说：“以后不准对别的男人笑得那么灿烂，我会吃醋的！”

然后他现在就不明白了他当时怎么会去亲贺天的，那个时候自己还说着：“你想太多了，我只对你一个人这么笑，来，亲亲~”

那时贺天的眼神充斥着活力和狂傲，多骄傲幸福的一个人啊。现在，莫关山转头看向贺天，那个人目光里只剩下哀伤，贺天也在看着他，他慢慢走到莫关山的面前，热气拂到两人的额头，电视里的声音化为背景音，里面的爱恨情仇喜怒哀乐就像他们俩的以前，不该是现如今这样，那么的痛……

贺天哆嗦着唇，贴住那张薄情的嘴，连接吻都是苦涩的，鼻息滚烫，贺天拿眉骨去蹭莫关山的额头，水和唇黏腻的声音响起，莫关山只觉得很舒服，舒服地闭上了眼，蓦地，脸上一热，莫关山睁开眼目光所及就是贺天的脸，那是贺天的眼泪，顺着他们之间滑下了。

贺天抓着莫关山的肩膀，力气之大，莫关山肩膀都要被他抓碎了般，贺天一头扎到莫关山颈窝里，压抑着哭声，莫关山脖子是湿热的。

压垮精神支撑只需一个表情或者一个回应，贺天压抑太久了，他的爱人成了样子，他如何能不难过，他心痛得难以呼吸，朦胧中，“能回到以前就好了，我好想你生气的脸，我好想你骂我，。”贺天缓缓叹了口气，“可惜，回不去了……”

莫关山嗓子哽得发酸，酸涩的情绪涌入心里，眼眶抑制不住地蓄着泪水，坠落在贺天的脸庞边，莫关山不明白为什么自己会哭，越不明白哭得越凶，小小地发出抽泣声，贺天猛地抱着莫关山的脸，既高兴又发狠地问：“你干什么哭，你会哭了？你说句话啊？”语无伦次地问。

贺天问不下去了，能哭就好，不求太多了，一步一步来，莫关山哭得直打嗝，连说：“我怎么哭了，脑子很乱，心里胀胀的，喉咙酸酸的，你不要哭了。”

这么久了贺天终于是喜极而泣了，抱着莫关山，抚去他眉间的痕迹，喃喃着哭吧，哭吧。

相依的两人见证了彼此最难过的时刻，有个好的开头，没放弃才是感情的持续。


End file.
